Hanakomichi
by Luriciste
Summary: She was the birth of life, and for the Sun's domination in the sphere.


Hanakomichi

**I wish I owned Naruto. Then I would charge each person five bucks to see him in person. **-**DAYDREAMS**-- -

-

-

"Send someone to the Leaf?"

"What the-!"

"That's impossible!"

"Those people are CRAZY!"

"There is no choice."

"..."

"Hanakage-sama!" The officials of the Sun, bowed slightly to their leader, then resuming their seats.

"There is no choice. This is the only way to dominate the sphere- in humanity terms, the earth." The Hanakage said.

"B-B-But that place is like a GIANT geisha house!" One of the officials said, not too happy about this.

"Precisely. We would just need a candidate to pose as a weak girl, as an undercover.And I just know who." The Hanakage replied.

"Hai, Hanakage-sama." The officials resigned to this girl's fate.

-

-

-

**HANAKOMICHI**

**The Sun's Rebirth**

"Owiika, tell Sakura to come back this instant, there is danger." Sakuto said firmly.

"You came back too late, my husband. Sakura is the chosen one." Owiika said, sadly.

-

"Here you go, Haruno-san. I hope you will be careful out there. You do know that it is very dangerous. Not one has came back alive." The officer said sadly.

"Omochi-san, dont be like that. Look on the bright side. I am going on a holiday, and they are even paying me a hundred million yen!" Sakura joked, full of happiness. Omochi laughed. "Okay. Do be careful." Sakura waved to Omochi, before heading to the departure gate. Sitting in a small sized rocket, Sakura held a picture of her parents and her, smiling happily. "I will miss you, okaa-san, otou-san." Sakura cried silently, for she too knew that it will be a journey of no return.

The rocket dropped her off one of the pavements of the deserted roads, so that she will not get hurt. However, three punks came up to her, looking at her sundress, and gazing at what the inside of the dress has to offer. "Hi! Do you know where can I find this address?" Sakura piped up, obviously not knowing about that. "Hey ya! Are you new?" The leader said."Y-Yeah.." Sakura said, trying on her innocent tone. "Heh heh heh.." The two other punks said, rubbing their hands in glee. "So, what have you got under your dre-" The leader lifted up her dress a little. Suddenly, a loud WHAM was heard.

The punk's leader's face hit the rough street floor, nose bleeding at the whack.

"Perverted thugs.."

"OH NO! STRONG WOMAN! RUN!" The two punks said followed by a sound of footsteps running and a cloud of dust.

"Tch. Perverted weaklings."

"E-Em.. may I know who are you?" Sakura tried the innocent tone once more, looking at the lightly-tanned girl, with two buns on her brown head, secured by two dark blue cloth like ribbons, only they weren't tied as laces, they were tied in a dead knot. "I am Ten-Ten, but you can call me double T." Ten-Ten said. "Okay.. but uhh.." Sakura said, exhaustedly before dropping into Ten-Ten's arms. "Uhh.. Girl with pink hair! Wake up!" Ten-Ten said, before wondering,

"Where can I find a house that has lots of beds?"

"..."

"I need Hinata."

-------

_Dear Hyuugas, this ring is for Hinata, so HINATA GET HERE NOW._

"Wow, nice doorbell speech."

"How can I help you?" A girl with lavender eyes and short yet stunning blackish-blue hair came to the door.

"Oh, double T! You know I stopped stuttering since the ninja academy grade seven but I still stutter aroun-"

"Hinata, emergency. Lets talk this over, say, a cup of tea?" Ten-Ten said with a tint of malice in her voice.

"But emergencies aren't supposed to be over a cup of tea..." Hinata replied back.

"THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE TALKED OVER WHO YOU STILL STUTTER OVER!"

"O-O-Oh.. Okay." Hinata stuttered. _She sure is scary._

Sakura woke up to find herself facing four white walls, with streaks of horizontal lavender paint. She turned to her left, to see the words HYUUGA HOTEL printed on it.

"What am I doing here?" She asked herself flashing back memories. "OH NO! DONT TELL ME PERVERTS?" She touched her panting chest. "Oh, its not what I thought.

Where's Ten-chan?"

_knock,knock. -creeak- _

"Hey there pinkie!" Ten-Ten appeared at the door. "I am not-" "Have I mentioned that this was my friend Hinata?" Ten-Ten said. "I AM NOT PINKIE!!" Sakura shouted. "E-E-Er..then would you mind telling us your name?" Hinata stuttered. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. From Hana-" Sakura paused, knowing she said something that wasn't meant to be said. "Hana what?" "Hanakure! Somewhere in the Fire!" Sakura piped up. "Oh, I see." Ten-Ten said. "Sa-chan, care for some tea? You must be exhausted after travelling so much." Hinata said, but it was more like an order. "Travelling? Yeah, I travelled in a-" Sakura paused once again. "Lets have some tea!" she continued.

"Wah! Hina-chan has a big living room!" Sakua piped up, skipping along the corridor. "Er, not really. This is actually a hotel, so this is a corridor, where all the passengers go to find their rooms. "But still, you have a BIG persian rug!" Sakura said. "Oh well.." Hinata replied back. Ten-Ten faked a cough. Sakura and Hinata looked at Ten-Ten.

"Go on, I dont mind being a pretty wallpaper around here.." Ten-Ten said. "Sorry T-chan." Sakura said. "Sa-chan, dont need to say sorry. She is just jealous."

"Why you-"

"i am right, right?"

"So we go in from here right?" Sakura said, breaking their quarrel.

**(A/N: THANK YOU ANGEL-PUPPEETER, for that wallpaper idea.)**

"What would you like, Hinata-sama and company?" The waiter asked, after getting their table for 3 at a cafe called Latte and so much more.

"I will have the Frappe chocolate." Ten-Ten said.

"Chocolate ice-blended please." Sakura said, looking up from her menu.

"Be right back ladies." The waiter rushed off to take their orders.

"Hinata.. what are you staring at?" Sakura asked. "Oh, don't bother her. She's staring at this guy called Naruto." Ten-Ten said,pointing to a table which sat a blonde and a blackheaded guy. "So she likes him?" "Yeah." "Guys! I mean girls! So what if I like him, he's nice. But sadly, he doesn't seem to notice me." Hinata had a tint of proudness, then the proudness got into a sad tone. "Hina-chan.. dont be upset. Anyway, who's that guy that sits near this Naruto guy?" Sakura asked. "Oh, you dont know? He is a complete icecube. He only talks to Naruto. I dont know why girls like him so much." Ten-Ten said. "They like an icecube?" "Yeah, you like him too? Everyone likes him for his looks." "Looks dont cover the fact that he is an icecube." Sakura ended off. "Congratulations Sakura! No one has made Ten-chan speechless, before you came." Hinata teased. "Dont tell her that!" Ten-Ten grumbled. "Oh look. Ino lookout." Hinata said as a blonde who had her hair tied up in a pony tail so long that it reached her butt walked into the cafe. "Ino? Who's Ino?" Sakura asked."Ladies, your drinks." The waiter cut in. After the waiter had left, Hinata filled her in saying, "She's a flirt, always wearing short miniskirts, to impress pervert men, and hoping to catch the eye of Sasuke.". "I want to check it out." Sakura said. "Yeah yeah- WHAT? no no no no NO." Ten-Ten said.

"Whatever."

----------

Sakura put up at a table quite close to the threesome, and tried to eavesdrop.

"Hey there hot stuff!" Ino attempted a sweet ga-ga voice, and winked her eye flirtatiously. "Get away Ino." Naruto said. "Sasuuuuuke-kuuuun! I want you to get into my pants! Pretty please?" Ino continued. _OMG. Bitch much?_ Sakura thought. "Sorry Ino. I don't do flirts." Sasuke turned her down. "At least he did it with style.." Sakura muttered. "Did someone say something?" Naruto asked. "Oh it was the pinkhead." "Ex-Excuse me?!" Sakura flared up. "Pinky, want to kiss me?" Sasuke asked, testing if she was a fangirl. In his head, ten to one she was, for she was wearing a miniskirt and a decent polo shirt. "Hmm.. let me think about that... NO?" Sakura retorted back. Sasuke was speechless. "There you go icecube, I am not a person to be fooled around with those looks of yours." Sakura said, before settling back at her table with Hinata and TenTen.

"So? How did it go?" Hinata asked. "What did Sasuke asked you?" Ten-Ten asked. "Firstly, Ino is a bitch, confirmed. She was even asking Sasuke to get into her pants! Secondly, he asked me to kiss him, you know, fangirl-test. I said no and ran off." Sakura replied. "Oh no. Sakura is dead." Hinata said. "Why?" Sakura answered. "Sasuke will do ANYTHING to make you want him. It's his personality. I saw once Sasuke tried to force his lips on a girl that resisted him on the street." "Oh. No." "Sakura, beware. A war is going on." TenTen said.

"Get lost Ino." Naruto said coolly. "Hmph. Fine. So long Naruto and Sasuuuke-kuun!" Ino said in her innocent yet slutty voice. After Ino had stormed off, Naruto asked Sasuke, "Another challenge up for you eh? And it's a pinky." "Yeah, she's going to want me, or I am going to want her." Sasuke replied, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"If she wants war, she will get it." Sasuke said.

"If he wants war, he will get it." Sakura said.

**Sakura, Sasuke, good luck. **

------------------

**END. :) Hoped you liked it, it was rather long. . Next up, it will be Sakura entering highschool, and much much more. **

**You just need to review please! **

**babyTORI aka Luriciste**


End file.
